


Eagle's Eye, Hawk's Eye, Emperor's Eye

by ghostedMinds



Series: KnB work sets [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, Laughter, serious talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles, fics, requests, and anything written for knb that doesn't fit in another of my works</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cop and Consultant

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: midotaka  
> prompt: cop Takao and consultant Midorima

Takao can see the moment everyone realizes that they’re going to need their consultant in for this case. The only reason he can see it is cause a look crosses everyone’s face, they all have a different one, but their looks show that they’re not happy about it. Their captain, Takeuchi Genta, looks at Takao.

“Go get Midorima.” Takao grins at him and nods, almost skipping away as he leaves to go get their consultant. He can he the grumbles and collective groans of his fellow officers, someone who he’s sure is Miyaji saying that Takao is crazy. He thinks he may be right.

The trip to Midorima’s apartment takes only five minutes by cab, he’s lucky with traffic since it is light on the way there. Takao can’t help a grin from spreading across his face while he climbs the stairs and walks to door 7 with a slight bounce in his step. 

Knocking on the door is anti-climactic and the two minute wait deflates some of Takao’s earlier enthusiasm. He even had to make sure the cab hadn’t decided to drive away.

When the door is finally opened, Takao is met with the scene of Midorima with a towel over his head, no shirt, pants hung low, and a pink fluffy handcuff attached to his wrist. Takao feels himself choke a little and stares with wide eyes at the towel, then the bare chest, then the pink handcuffs, and finally settling on Midorima’s annoyed face, and he is certain that the heat he feels on his cheeks is a blush.

“Shin-chan,” he can’t help but wonder if his voice only sounds strained to himself or if everyone hears it that way? “I need your help-I mean we, we as in the police need your help.” Takao feels stupid right now but seeing the consultant in handcuffs with no shirt is doing nothing for his libido toward the consultant.

“Give me a second, and get yourself together Takao.” The door is slammed in his face with Takao staring at it. He takes a few breaths and calms himself, he has a job to do and he has to bring Midorima back or he’s not only going to get an earful but probably suspended. Again.

Five minutes later and Midorima is walking out in a green shirt, a brown jacket over it, and simple jeans. As he’s locking up, Takao notices the bulge in his coat pocket and realizes that those must be the pink, fluffy handcuffs he saw…meaning-

“Those are your lucky items for today. Thank goodness. I’m so glad you’re not sleeping with anyone Shin-chin.” Midorima drops his keys and looks at Takao with confusion which is quickly replaced by disbelief.

“Don’t be stupid Takao. I do believe that we are engaged in relations are we not?” Midorima has one hand pushing his glasses up while he bends to retrieve his keys. As he stands again, Takao latches onto his arm.

“We are! Shin-chan just worried me answering the door half naked with handcuffs on. Anyone would think you were in bed with someone.” Midorima huffs, and rolls his eyes as he begins walking with Takao still attached to his arm.

“No one would think that. What information do you have?” Takao looked up at Midorima confused before remembering why he was getting the consultant anyway. 

“That’s right. I almost forgot about that. Silly Shin-chan.” Midorima gave him a look that clearly stated that he had no idea what the cop was going on about. The two of them got into the cab, and Takao gave the driver the address to the crime scene, settling into the seat beside Midorima.

“So it was a female, separated, mid-30s, stabbed five times below the breast. That’s all we have at the moment.”

“Job?”

“None at the moment. He was an editor two-and-a-half months ago but got fired for inappropriate office relations.” Midorima looked thoughtful while looking out of the window.

“Probably a jealous lover, husband, or the one she was engaged with during those inappropriate office relations. I’ll know more when I see the scene for myself.” Takao looked up at Midorima’s face with awe. 

“Shin-chan’s so cool!” He latched onto the consultant and refused to let go when Midorima tried prying him off. When they reached the scene, the three cops their and their captain could only watch as the two bickered at each other, before Miyaji got annoyed and started yelling at Midorima.

In the end, it did turn out to be both the husband and the man the victim had slept with from her office.


	2. Serious Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Midorima Shintarou / Takao Kazunari  
> I saw this [this ](http://leona-dracontis.tumblr.com/post/137231654916/otp-things-that-get-me) on my dashboard and I saw [leona-dracontis ](http://leona-dracontis.tumblr.com/)’s tag and wanted to write this…but…I’m sorry. It kind of just…I’m sorry. I regret everything! Please don’t hate me.  
> warning: angst(?) but a happy ending

_‘I’m coming over. We need to talk.’_

Shin-chan was coming over and he wants to talk.

_Talk._

There is only one thing people in a relationship want when they say they want to talk.

Takao bites at his thumb-nail as he stares at his phone’s screen and paces relentlessly through the empty apartment. His roommate is out on a _date_. And Shin-chan was on his way to break up with Takao.

The phone falls onto the couch as Takao throws it aimlessly. There was no way Shin-chan was breaking up with him. Sure he can be whiny and demanding at times – and he likes to tease Shin-chan, so it made. . . sense?

 _No!_ Takao thinks venomously. Those were reasons that Shin-chan loves him.

_We need to talk._

But there’s no denying those words. Shin-chan wants to break up.

Well tough, because Takao won’t let him. He’ll whine and beg and promise to be a better boyfriend. He didn’t care what he had to do, he wouldn’t lose Shin-chan.

But what if –

_NO!_

Takao shakes his head violently, breaths becoming short. He starts pacing again, mind churning desperately, trying to find out why. Why now? Things had been going well lately. Hadn’t they? Takao doesn’t know what to do. He couldn’t, _couldn’t_ lose Shine-chan. It was too much. Shin-chan would have to see reason.

A knock on the door though, stops Takao in his tracks, hands grasping uselessly at the air. He could pretend that he was out.

“Takao.”

Before he realizes it, Takao is walking to the door – and he realizes he’ll let him go. When Midorima breaks up with him, Takao will let the man go because as selfish as he is, he could never allow himself to be the reason why Shin-chan is _truly_ upset.

When he opens the door, hand shaking just slightly, it’s with a grin that feels too sharp and eyes closed tight because he can’t look Midorima in the face. He stops backwards, already knowing that Midorima will follow. He doesn’t venture farther than the entry way. It will suffice.

“I can’t stay long. Errands.” He aims for a playful tone and hopes his voice doesn’t sound forced, but knows that it does. Eyes are trained on the floor.

He will not let Shin-chan see him break.

Midorima scrutinizes the other man curiously, eyes zipping from one spot to another. He can tell something is bothering his boyfriend, just doesn’t know what. He chooses to ignore it for the moment.

“We need to talk Takao. It’s quiet serious.”

Takao nods, unwilling to speak because he can feel the sob in the back of his throat, and his eyes snap shut to stop the tears that are right there – _and dammit, no!_ his mind screams, focusing instead on the words Shin-chan is saying. Perhaps the last words he’ll hear him say.

“This may seem unexpected but I have thought the matter over and believe firmly in the conclusion that I have come up with. It is the most logical solution to this problem.”

_Just get it over with Shin-chan._

“Takao Kazunari –”

_Here it comes._

“I think that we should move in together.”

Takao freezes. Did Shin-chan just. He doesn’t tell jokes.

“Takao? Did you hear me?” Midorima huffed.

And Takao breaks into laugher, a sob and tears mixing in as he falls onto the floor. Snot starts coming out of his nose and Takao covers his face as the tears continue to pour and he can’t stop laughing or sobbing.

Shin-chan wants to move in with him. Shin-chan.

Takao can only cry harder in relief and happiness, laughter turning into howling.

Shin-chan doesn’t want to break up, he wants to move in together.

Takao’s so fucking happy and so fucking relieved and he has to turn on his side because the salty-snotty mess on his face is starting to suffocate him. Gods how ugly he must look.

Midorima hovers over Takao beyond concerned, unsure what has caused him to fall into hysterics.

“Takao –”

In a rush, Takao is scrambling up and crashing head first into Midorima before he can finish talking. They fall in a mess of limbs and Takao has his snot-covered face pushed into Midorima’s shoulder, spreading who knows what over the shirt.

“Takao?” Midorima tries again, slightly disgusted as he tries to push Taka back so he can see his face, but it only causes the smaller man to hold on tighter. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Stupid Shin-chan! I thought you were dumping me stupid. Make it up to me Shin-chan. Stupid Shin-chan!” Takao sobs out with a whine.

Midorima looks down at Takao, understanding – well partial understanding – setting in. “We can watch that ridiculous show you’ve been harping about” he offers.

“That sounds good” Takao says as he pulls back and meets Midorima’s eyes for the first time in the day. “And Shin-chan? I’d love to move in together.” As he leans in to kiss his still current boyfriend, his face gets shoved back.

“I’m not letting you kiss me until you clean your face Takao. It’s a mess.”

“But Shin-chan –”

“No buts. Go. I’ll still be here.”

Takao looks at Midorima and grins, sniffling but still getting up to clean himself up. God does he feel like such an idiot.

 _But an idiot with a boyfriend_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request at my [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
